


I Need You

by talyag



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talyag/pseuds/talyag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS S4E5.<br/>Lip leaves the hospital and goes the one place he knows comfort. He also spills the beans about his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fiona, arrested. Liam, 3 years old with his first OD. Veronica is pregnant with triplets. Kevin owns the Alibi room. Ian, he’s having a break down. Lip stood there lost, how did he leave and walk back into this? How did everything get so bad? What could he do to fix it?

He waited for the doctors to come out, Liam was in critical condition, and the best they could do was monitor him. Lip left his phone number for an emergency contact with “Mom is MIA, Dad is a fuck up on his death bed who doesn’t care, and since his guardian just got arrested; I’m the next best thing until I can find Monica or Frank.”

With that he left the hospital, letting his feet lead the way. He turned up at the Milkovich house and stared at the front door. Unsure if he should knock, go in, or why he was there. Part of him was ready to go find Ian and drag him back to reality, another part, was ready to find Mandy. Instead he texted her.

 _Are you home?_ He hit send and in response she walked outside. Upon seeing him she ran down and hugged him tightly.

“What happened?” She asked, ushering him in the house and to her room. She sat behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

“Where do you want me to start?” He responded, it was rhetorical. “Sister is arrested, brother is on his death bed, and other brother is having a manic breakdown. I don’t know if there is a single thing I can do about any of it? How is that for starters?” He said, leaning back and wrapping her arms around him softly. 

“Which brother is on his death bed? I’m assuming Carl?” Mandy asked and Lip shook his head. “No…” Mandy said softly, “Liam?” She asked, and Lip nodded. “Okay, and you found Ian.” It was a statement, not a question.

Mickey chose that moment to look in the room.

“The fuck he doing here?” Mickey asked. Mandy and Lip looked at him before they signaled him in the room. He stepped in quietly and closed the door. “What happened, you two look like someone died.”

Lip gave a dry laugh “Liam is on his death bed, Coke OD.” Mickey looked down at the floor ashamed. “By the way, I found him.” He continued. Mickey looked up.

“Drop it fucker, drop the act. You keep his fucking picture hidden in a magazine in the bathroom. Dad thinks it’s mine lucky for you. Now we can’t do anything for Liam right now, and I’m assuming since you’re here, the search party is after Fiona, why was she arrested by the way?” Mandy went on, going only as fast as a woman could talk.

“Where do you think Liam got the Coke?” Lip said quietly. Mickey let out a low whistle. Looked down at Lip, and bit his lip. Then exchanged a look with Mandy.

“How was Ian?” Mandy asked. Lip looked at the two Milkovich’s in the room with him. He realized in that moment that if it mattered to any people as much as Debbie and Lip what was up with Ian, these would be the two people. He turned and looked at Mickey.

“You won’t like this…” Lip said taking a deep breath. Mickey nodded for him to go on. “I’m pretty sure when I saw him, he was hyped up on drugs, and might be having a manic break.” Lip said. Mickey looked at him curiously. “He is also in trouble with the army and working at a gay bar that has male strippers.” Lip stated quietly. Mandy laughed as Mickey got up, punched the wall, and started pacing in front of them.

The three were silent for a short period of time before Mickey finally asked the burning question, “Where?” he asked.

“Called the White Swallow, not too far from here just on the North side. Looked like a lot of stuck up pricks. I can’t believe that shit head is working there.” Lip stated, rambling on clearly annoyed.

“The fuck… so let’s go get him.” Mickey finally said. Lip laughed.

“Yeah dude, if it were that easy, do you think I would’ve left him there?” Lip asked. Mickey frowned. “He literally was high as a kite, and might have been having a manic episode. He wasn’t concerned about the MPs looking for him. He tried to serve both Debbie and myself Appletinis. C’mon… Appletinis? Seriously?” Lip stated. Mandy sighed.

“How do we drag him back from the deep-end if he is there?” Mandy asked. Worried for his safety.

“Not sure, Ian’s never had a manic episode before, if he’s there, and not just hyped out on drugs… I couldn’t tell you.” Lip stated. “Our mom used to just crash eventually, disappear, and come back around hopefully.”

“Fuck that, I’ll go drag that fucker out of there.” Lip and Mandy laughed.

“I’d love to see you walk into that gay bar. You’d probably get kicked out. Or it could drive Ian to that breakdown real quick.” Lip stated and Mandy laughed.

“Right, so I need to get fagged up, and head to the gay bar, you two in? I need a cover Mandy, and let’s be honest, you might need a body guard at a gay bar.” Mickey stated laughing. Mandy and Lip looked at each other and sighed.

“We’ll go tonight. Mands call ahead and make sure he’s working. Tell em you’re an old friend and have a surprise for him.” Lip started, a plan forming in his head. “Mickey, it’s up to you dude. My suggestion, be prepared for anything. He is nothing like the army brat we know and love. He’s about as faggy as can be, and it’s a bit sickening to be honest. He might need you to pull him back from the edge though…” Lip rambled on. Mickey just nodded, looking unsure.

“Nine PM, Mandy you’re driving, we’ll meet here.” Mickey gave orders and left the room.

“You think he can handle it?” Lip asked, unsure of the older Milkovich. Mandy looked him in the eye.

“You came running to me when all hell broke loose. You came to my door step look for me. You needed me, the same way Ian needs Mickey. He said bye to Mick. Mick knows him better than he knows himself. Not in a Frank and Monica way either. Not in the way you and me know each other either. But in the way where they can’t live without each other. They’re both a mess. Mickey is just better at hiding it. He survives off of waiting for Ian to return.

“My point it, Mickey will do anything to bring him back, including walking into a gay bar and being who he is.” Mandy said softly. Lip nodded softly.

“I know I’m an asshole Mandy. I don’t deserve you, but I do love you, and I do need you, even when I hate you.” Lip said turning to look at her. She was looking down at him lost. He had never said those words to her. Slowly, she turned him to face her and kissed his lips softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey, LIp, and Mandy go to find Ian at his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Stay- Rhiana  
> It reminds me of Mickey/Ian EVERY time.

Mickey sat in his room and lit a join, laying back on his bed. He wasn’t sure how he felt right now, like maybe he’d finally get something. He was a lot of things right now, a lot of things he didn’t want to face. For once though, he needed to do this. He needed this just as much as he knew Gallagher needed him.

Mickey thought of the dangerous game they played. It really was just that, a dangerous game. They were bound to get caught. He had known that all along. Then again, it had stopped being a game. It had become something a lot more, and Mickey had something to prove. He had to prove he was worth it.

It wasn’t until he was without Gallagher that he realized that he needed him. That was a lie, he needed him all along. Always. Since the day he spotted him, after his sister had made poor accusations. Then he made the fateful move – a gun, a tire iron, and amazing sex. That was it there.

Mickey got up and walked out of the house, he needed some time to think. He retreated up to _their_ spot – the rooftop. At first, Mickey understood the army, but when he left, it was all wrong. It was all _his_ fault that his best friend, probably his boyfriend too, was leaving. He could have prevented it, all he had to say was _leave_. At least… that’s what he thought, because he blamed himself. He blamed himself for this breakdown. Even though Mandy and Lip wouldn’t say it, he knew they did too.

As the sun set Mickey walked back to the house, he took a shower and shaved, and gelled his hair back in the way that made him look most like the way he really was – gay. He pulled on the tight fit t-shirt that Gallagher loved, and his nicest jeans (looked like Mandy washed them). Finally he pulled on his work boots, and walked to Mandy’s room to face his worst fears.

Mandy was wearing oddly less slightly clothes than usual, electing for a pair of skinny jeans, high heels and a flashy top. Lip hadn’t even bothered to change. The three quietly walked out to the car, and Mandy confirmed, Ian would be working tonight, and his break was around 9:30 if they wanted to find him.

The drive there was a quiet one. Mickey lost in his thoughts, Lip distracted, and Mandy put the music on low while driving. When they got there, Mandy parked and led the way to the door. They were all IDed, luckily it was 18 to enter, 21 to drink, and walked into the club.

Mickey’s immediate reaction was to run, and run far, but then he looked out into the crowd and saw a flash of red hair he wouldn’t miss anywhere. Before Mandy or Lip could take notice, he slipped away to watch.

As the music blared, Mickey watched Ian sway on his own to the music. He could tell he was on some sort of drugs, whether it was a manic thing or not though, Mickey couldn’t tell. The words of the song struck him as he was drawn closer to the Gallagher.

 __  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Mickey gave a dry laugh as he started swaying to the heartbreaking music. He couldn’t determine how true that was, but now he did know, maybe the song was right, that was what was important now.

 _Not really sure how to feel about it._  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay

Mickey drew in a breath, there was that word, _stay_. It was so simple, but so true. He’d give anything in the world to convince Ian to stay at this point. No, not stay, to come back tonight.

Ian was turned away and didn’t notice as Mickey swayed up behind him. He stayed far enough back so Ian wouldn’t notice unless he was paying attention, after all, that was what he needed to know, was he paying attention? Was he high as a kite, or having an episode, somehow he figured this might give him the answer.

_It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take–it's given_

As the words sunk in, Mickey moved up closer to the man he fell for. He didn’t know if he agreed with the words, but they spoke to him. His hands gently brushed the younger boy’s hips. Mickey could just smell the sweat, the weed, and the alcohol radiating off of him. Ian didn’t make a move to notice.

The music swayed softly as Ian finally seemed to notice the hands on his hips, he ran his down to the older boys and pulled him closer, lacing they’re fingers. Mickey felt the sharp intake of breath as Ian looked down at the fingers laced in his.

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

Mickey removed his hands from the younger boys and turned him to come face to face.

His green eyes were shockingly empty. Mickey took both his hands, meeting his eyes and taking in the appearance of the young boy. Eye liner, gelled hair…

 _Not really sure how to feel about it._  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.

Then the fear settled in, just a little too late as Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist holding him there, not in a hug, not tight but just enough to let him know he had to stay.

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on_  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.

Ian finally looked up into the older boy’s eyes, and that was all it took before Mickey pulled him close and kissed him hard on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked it... I don't know I feel about it. was very difficult to write. Ian feels OOC, but then I also think he really is right now...

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something after this latest episode of Shameless. I could not handle Ian with the eyeliner. Or the Frank/Fiona/Carl/Debbie/Lip disasters. This is what I feel may come of post hospital hype. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! also If I should continue, haven't decided yet. At least another chapter for the visit with Ian.


End file.
